


baby.txt

by w1lby_s00t



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Elliot, Nightmares, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Requests allowed, Sleepy Cuddles, Thumb-sucking, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: Elliot has a little secret (emphasis on 'little') that both embarrasses him and comforts him - a very young child alter.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. protector.mov

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the Mr. Robot finale and got my writing muse back! I just had to do this.
> 
> This is in no way meant to be viewed as kink or sexual material, this is merely the act of age regression to cope with past trauma. Please do not add this to any smut collections, thank you. 
> 
> Also, don't ask how Robot is able to take care of him. I don't know either. Just go with it.

Elliot grabbed Darlene and practically shoved her into the closet after having heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and the voice of their father calling the boy's name. He did not sound happy at all, and he knew why. He knew he shouldn't have told. He knew this would happen, but what else was he supposed to do? Just let it silently happen? He knew he did the right thing, but at what cost? 

"Ow! Elliot?" Darlene asked as she looked back at her brother. She stood underneath the rack of clothes hanging in the closet and had a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. 

"Stay in there," Elliot said, rushed. "Please just stay in here and don't come out until I say so. It'll be okay..." He shut the closet door, unsure of his own words. He looked at the desk and found his aluminum baseball bat that his father - his _monster_ gave him. He grabbed it just as the bedroom door swung open.

"There you are, you fucking-" Edward was about to go off when he saw his son holding the weapon. "What are you doing with that? Put that down." 

"No!" Elliot said, swinging the bat at his father, missing and hitting one of the desk legs and splintering the wood. Edward dodged the swing and looked at the boy, both surprised and angry.

"Elliot Alderson, you put that bat down this second!" He snapped, coming closer and Elliot backing away in retaliation. There's no way he would actually hit him, this was just for show... right? 

"NO! Get the fuck away from me!" Elliot cried and swung again, this time just barely missing Edward and hitting the wall, leaving a dent where the bat hit it. Now Edward was beginning to worry he might actually get hit.

"Elliot..." He said, lowering his voice. "You don't want to do this. Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk-"

The boy swung again, this time using all the force in his body and yelling as he did so. He still did not hit the man, but this sent the bat flying out of his control and shattering the bedroom window. Shattered, jagged glass fell onto the snow outside. 

"All you ever do is hurt me!" Elliot shouted and continued to back away. "I'm not letting it happen anymore!" He stopped when he backed against the broken window, tilting ever so slightly out of it before steadying himself again. That's when it hit him - _an escape... _he thought.__

__Edward could sense what his son was thinking. "Elliot, no..." He said and walked toward him again, holding a hand out. "Don't-"_ _

__He stopped and drew his hand back when the boy grabbed the bat again and pointed it at the man._ _

__"I'LL FUCKING JUMP!" He screeched. He was trembling in fear, rage, adrenaline. He finally had control. He had a say in this. He didnt have to cower to his father anymore. "GET BACK!"_ _

__Seeing as he was low on options, Edward lunged toward his son and attempted to grab him..._ _

__... But his attempt was in vain._ _

__Elliot dropped the bat, placed himself on the window frame and threw himself backwards from it. The fall felt like it lasted several minutes instead of a second. As he fell, he could hear his father yelling his name in desperation. He closed his eyes and smiled faintly to himself. It felt like gravity was barely working, he was slowly reaching the ground, inching in slow motion. All he could think was, _finally... free from that monster...__ _

__He landed with a thud, a sharp pain shot through his body and then it all went black._ _

__\---_ _

__Elliot woke with a start as his eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He was hyperventilating, covered in sweat, shaking. As his eyes darted around, he could tell that he was just in his apartment and that what he had just experienced was another nightmare, no matter how real it felt. The light wasn't shining through his window curtains, telling him that it was still night out. Looking over at his alarm clock showed that it was 3 AM. Thankfully, it was a Sunday and he had no work today._ _

__He groaned softly and slowly sat himself up in his bed, intending to get himself something to drink, but as he did, he felt something... not right. In fact, it felt clammy, cold and, well, wet. _No... No, please, not again._ He took his blanket and pulled it away, staring down at the mess he made. A dark puddle shaped wet stain sat below him on his bedsheets, and his boxers were stained as well and reeked of urine. _ _

__Looking at this, plus the overwhelming feelings he still had from his nightmare, made something change in Elliot. Suddenly, he was not the more-or-less kept together adult he normally was. He felt different. He felt sensitive. He felt... really sad and scared and icky and wanted a cuddle._ _

__Tears sprung to his eyes, his throat began to tighten as a low, quiet whimper escaped from him. This wasn't fair - why did he always have such scary dreams? Why do they have to make him wet the bed? That's what babies do, he's not a baby! Elliot was a bonafide big boy. Big boys don't pee their pants... So why did he keep doing it?_ _

__This added confusion and embarrassment was enough to drive Elliot over the edge and begin crying. It was soft sniffles and cries at first that slowly grew into louder, longer sobs. He openly weeped as he pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there in his bed. He just wanted someone to come care for him and help him get clean and love on him afterwards. Forget being a big boy for now. He needed help - a grown up's help._ _

__As he continued to cry, he thought he could hear footsteps. After the dream he had, footsteps were scary to him right now. He tensed up and whimpered before he heard a soft voice go,_ _

__"Shh, hey..." It was a man's voice. It - it sounded like his evil Daddy's voice. This made Elliot choke out another sob before curling up tighter. Was he still dreaming? Why could he hear him?_ _

__"G-Go 'way!" He begged between cries and gasps for air. "No more! N-no more!"_ _

__Robot stopped about a foot from Elliot's bed, frowning and listening to the boy's crying worsen. He could tell this wasn't the normal Elliot. This had to be someone else... But who? They didn't act like anyone else in the system, not even the 8 year old. _This must be a new alter... _He thought. _Another young one for sure. Sounds pretty young. I gotta be careful.____ _

____"Hey, bud, it's... it's okay." He said quietly and began to slowly inch towards the crying boy again. "I'm not gonna hurt 'cha." He gently placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder, patting it softly. Elliot jerked away and whined._ _ _ _

____"No!" He cried and sniffled. "No more!" He repeated and buried his face in his hands, breathing shakily in between sobs. "No more, D-Daddy!" He said, muffled from his hands._ _ _ _

____Now Robot was getting the picture. He felt his heart shatter a bit once he put two and two together. He thinks he's Edward. It was understandable since he was made in his likeness, but that didn't make it any less sad. He sighed softly as he tried to think of how to convince Elliot that he wasnt his abuser._ _ _ _

____"I know I look and sound a lot like him," Robot began, gently running his hand down Elliot's back, up and down. "But I'm nothing like your Daddy, I promise. I'm here to help you feel better and keep you safe, okay?" He added and patted the boy's back._ _ _ _

____Elliot sniffled and removed his hands from his tear and snot soaked face, looking up at the man who was talking to him. He whimpered as he had a striking resemblance to Daddy. But he said he isn't like Daddy... And so far, he hasn't hurt him or yelled at him. Maybe he was telling the truth. He shivered slightly and let out a shaky breath, squirming in his bed and whining once he remembered how uncomfortable he was in it._ _ _ _

____"Hmm?" Robot hummed, noticing his reaction. "Something wrong?" He looked down at Elliot's squirming body and saw the wet stains. "O-oh, dear." He said. "Looks like you had a bit of an accident, buddy."_ _ _ _

____Elliot whimpered and began to tear up again, thinking that he was in trouble. Robot needed to act fast to prevent another crying spell._ _ _ _

____"N-no, no, don't cry, it's okay kiddo!" He kept his voice light and gentle, like he had to do when talking to the 8 year old alter sometimes. "It's just an accident, it wasn't your fault. Happens to the best of us." This seemed to work as Elliot let out a shaky sigh and seemed to calm down at that. "There we go, see, nothing to worry about. How's about we get you cleaned up, huh?" He offered his hand._ _ _ _

____Elliot sniffled and took it, slowly climbing out of bed and shivering when freezing cold droplets of urine slid down his legs. Robot led him to the bathroom and began to shimmy down the boy's boxers, intending on giving him a bath. But as his boxers were being tugged down, Elliot began whimpering and shaking again. It took a second but Robot knew why, and this made his heart ache again._ _ _ _

____"Aw, buddy... I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know this is hard for you. But we gotta get you cleaned up so you don't get sick. You wanna take them off by yourself?" He offered. Maybe giving him some control would help._ _ _ _

____Elliot nodded and slid his wet underwear down the rest of the way, wobbily stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side, his hands immediately going to shyly cover his privates. It was a cute but sad sight all the same._ _ _ _

____"Good job, buddy," Robot praised as he turned the bath faucet on and set the temperature. "You did that all by yourself. What a big boy!" Elliot smiled a bit at this praise. Any praise and validation made the boy feel happy. Maybe this man really wasn't a bad guy like Daddy._ _ _ _

____Robot helped Elliot take his shirt off as well before helping him into the tub full of warm, bubbly water. Elliot's hands covered his privates again once he was settled in, and he seemed to have no intention of uncovering them willingly any time soon._ _ _ _

____Robot thought for moment before grabbing a wash cloth from under the sink and handing it to Elliot. "Here, you can put this over your privates. It'll cover them better and you can still use your hands." The boy took the cloth in one hand, stared at it for a moment before dunking it under the water and placing it over his genitals and freeing his hands. He looked up at Robot and smiled a little as a silent 'thank you'. The man smiled back and grabbed the soap._ _ _ _

____As he grabbed the sponge and was about to clean the boy, he realized that touching him in this state may not be a good idea, especially since they just met. He poured some soap onto the sponge and lathered it up. "Here. You think you can wash yourself while I get your bed cleaned up?" He asked. Elliot nodded and took the sponge. "Alright. Good boy. I'll be back in a minute." He stood up and left the bathroom._ _ _ _

____Elliot smiled to himself as he looked down at the sponge. _He said I'm a good boy! _The boy thought as he began to clean himself up. _I think I like him. He's nice._ His smile faded slowly. _But then again... Daddy was nice too before he started..._ His lower lip wobbled a little as he dropped the sponge into the water. Tears fell from his eyes and dropped into the water below. He really can't trust anyone anymore. People were scary. Daddy was scary. This man might be scary.___ _ _ _

______Robot came back after a few minutes. "Alright, the wash should be done in a bit, after that we can put your sheets back on the bed and you can get some sl-" He stopped, seeing the boy in distress again. He frowned and felt his heart break. "Aw, buddy..." He was still probably thinking about Edward. "It's okay..." He went over to the tub and sat next to it, gently putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your Daddy isn't going to hurt you anymore. He went bye-bye a very long time ago, he's not coming back. And I'm not gonna hurt you either. I'm gonna protect you and make you feel safe and happy, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elliot sniffled and felt all kinds of feelings rushing through him. Pain, sadness, fear... But also a sense of warmth, comfort and happiness. This man really didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Elliot. Maybe, just maybe he really was trustworthy. The boy gently grabbed Robot's hand and held it to his warm, wet cheek and stared at him with his big, wet green eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robot felt his throat tighten a bit as well as he smiled faintly and held the boy's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. "There there, kiddo..." He said softly. "It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna take care of you." After a few moments, he let go slowly and reached for the sponge again. "You want me to help you clean up?" He asked. Elliot nodded a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robot got to work gently scrubbing the boy's delicate skin with the sponge, making sure he did it thoroughly until he reached Elliot's privates. The boy whimpered and wriggled uncomfortably and Robot stopped._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I do that..." Elliot said softly, reaching for the sponge._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're right, I'm sorry buddy." Robot said and gave it to the boy. "Make sure you clean up real good down there, okay?" He said. Elliot nodded and removed the cloth covering his private parts and cleaned himself up, Robot looking away. He did not look back until Elliot gleefully said,_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aww done!" The boy said with a smile and placed the sponge on the side of the bath tub. Robot looked back at the boy and returned the smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow, good job doing that all by yourself!" He praised. "You're such a big boy... Hey, what's your name, kiddo?" He asked, wondering if this alter had a different name._ _ _ _ _ _

______"E... Eww-i-ot." Elliot said, pronouncing each syllable like a child learning to speak. So he had the same name. _Great, another one._ Robot thought. "Wha's your name?" The boy asked as he was helped out of the tub._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, you can call me Mr. Robot," he said and grabbed a white, fluffy towel and wrapped Elliot up in it. Elliot giggled a little, making Robot chuckle. "I know, it's silly isn't it? But that's my name, don't wear it out."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Otay... Mishter Wobot." Elliot said, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he was dried off. He yawned a little and rubbed his eye with his other hand. He was still pretty tired from having woken up so early. "I s'eepy..." He murmured behind his thumb._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robot felt his heart melting at how adorable Elliot was being right now. "Aww, I know buddy. But the good thing is, your bed sheets should be clean by now too so we can put those on your bed and you can go night-night again, okay?" Elliot nodded and followed Robot back to his bedroom, holding the towel against his privates with his free hand while his thumb remained firmly in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robot left for a few moments to retrieve the clean, warm bedsheets and set Elliot's bed up while the boy looked through his clothes to find something comfy to wear to bed. He found a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a baggy shirt and smiled, dropping his towel and sliding on a clean pair of boxers and the bottoms. It was when he got to the shirr that he had some problems. He just couldn't seem to find the right holes to go through. Robot saw this and smiled a bit, going over to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here, I'll help ya buddy." He said and helped Elliot put the shirt on right. He tugged down on the end of it once it was on, seeing just how baggy it was on him - it couldn't have been bigger than a large. _Kid really needs to eat more..._ Robot thought. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Elliot yawned again, going over to his fresh bed and flopping down onto it and sticking his thumb back in his mouth. Robot could already tell this was going to be a habit of his. He reminded himself to consider getting a pacifier for him next time they're out and he happens to be in control, because there was no way grown up Elliot was going to get one himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well... Time for bed." Robot said, grabbing Elliot's blanket and beginning to tuck him in before the boy whined. "What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mishter Wobot s'eep with me?" Elliot mumbled behind his thumb and looked up at him with sleepy puppy eyes. The look was irresistible and he knew it. Robot thought about it for a moment before he sighed softly. What harm would it do? None._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure, buddy. Mr. Robot can sleep with you tonight." This immediately made the boy happy as he smiled behind his thumb and watched Robot crawl into bed beside him. "But we gotta go night-night, okay?" He said, getting underneath the blanket with the boy. Elliot nodded and curled up to Robot, yawning one more time and sighing contentedly. "Sleep well, Elliot." Robot said softly as the boy laid his head against the man's shoulder and pet his dark, still slightly damp hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Night-night. I wuv you." Elliot mumbled sleepily, cuddling against the man he was once terrified of._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robot felt a smile faintly come across his face as he pulled the boy closer to him. "I love you too, kiddo..." he said softly. But his smile faded once he realized what that Elliot wasn't gonna remember what happened when he woke up... if he even woke up normal, that was. As cute as he was, he hoped baby Elliot wasn't here to stay. Grown up Elliot had work to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______But nevertheless, they were both tired and needed rest. Both he and Elliot closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. domo_arigato.mp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Robot takes care of little Elliot for the second time. This time, he's a bit more prepared.

Robot didn't enjoy going behind Elliot's back. He wished he could tell him the truth about what he got at the store. But sometimes, it's just what you have to do. 

In any case, Elliot was aware of his new child alter. To say that he wasn't happy about it was an understatement. 

"Great. That's just fucking fantastic..." He groaned when Robot told him about the previous night's incident. "As if the 8 year old wasn't enough. Now I have a toddler version of myself to worry about."

"Now, don't be so hard on yourself." Robot said. "You can't control that. Plus, he didnt just come from no where. He has a reason to exist, just like me and the rest of the system." 

"What reason is that?" Elliot asked, looking up at Robot from his computer chair. "To embarrass me?" 

"No.." Robot shook his head. "Look, I get that it's embarrassing. Now, since he's new his intentions may not but clear. But from the looks of it, I think he exists to help you cope with your sadness."

"Yeah. Because pissing myself and sucking my thumb helps me so much." 

"Don't think of it like that... There's worse coping mechanisms out there."

And after that, Elliot wouldn't talk about it anymore. It was clear that he didn't even want to think about the ordeal, and to an extent, Robot understood why. It was very embarrassing for him, he could tell. But this wasn't something that he could just ignore. Little Elliot would come back out, and they needed to be better prepared.

So that was why Robot was carrying grocery bags into the apartment with him and head straight for the closet in Elliot's room. He was in control, and he took this opportunity while Elliot wasn't around to get some very much needed shopping done. He knew Elliot wasnt going to do it himself, so Robot took the job.

He opened the closet and sat the bags on the bed. He took each item out one at a time and expertly stuck them into the corners of the closet or up on the shelf at the top. At the store, he had gotten: a pair of fluffy pajama bottoms, a couple of pacifiers in varying colors and designs on the shields, a set of plates, bowls and utensils meant for toddlers, a couple of different cups meant for toddlers including just a regular sippy cup, a stuffed panda bear and a pack of pull-ups that should fit the boy's slim frame. Robot had no clue what little Elliot's status on potty training was, but he was clearly still a bed wetter, so it was better safe than sorry. 

He had also gotten some food he thought little Elliot might like, knowing how picky toddlers were. He got some dinosaur shaped nuggets, some boxes of mac and cheese, a big box of goldfish crackers for a snack and some juice boxes and chocolate milk. He went to the kitchen and stored everything appropriately. Even if baby Elliot didn't like any of it, at least grown up Elliot now had some food in his apartment that wasn't just peanut butter, bread and saltine crackers. 

As he set everything up, Robot thought about how this may benefit Elliot more than he thought. Maybe baby Elliot was an opportunity to help get grown up Elliot into some healthier habits. _I hope this helps him..._ He thought. _God knows the kid could use it. He worries me with how thin and sick and tired he looks._

\--- 

Later that night, Elliot had already regained control and was none the wiser of what Robot had done. After a long afternoon of browsing the internet and looking at people's profiles to find their weaknesses, he had retired to watching TV for the evening.

Except, he wasn't really watching what was on the screen - some brain meltingly stupid "reality" show. He couldn't focus on it, or anything really. It felt like his brain was full of static, like he couldn't feel anything... just numbness. He stared blankly off into space and tried to let himself think so he could feel something, anything. 

His brain finally settled on... Of course. Sadness. The feeling of sudden sorrow washed over him like a bucket of water being dumped on him. He felt his heartbeat being to pick up pace as his mind forced him to go through every sad moment of his life. It made him think of his parents. His horrible mother. His disgusting monster of a father. Then his mind delved into memories of what his father... did to him. He couldn't remember most things, but other things he remembered in graphic detail like it was yesterday. 

He shuddered and felt his eyes pool with tears. He slowly tensed up the more he thought about his abuse and eventually let the first sob free. Tears slid down his cheeks as he choked on his cries and curled up on the couch. He felt dirty, used, disgusting... He'd never be able to have normal relationships. A normal sex life. A normal life at all. All because of that fucking bastard. That pervert. That... that... That big, scary monster. 

He shook his head and sniffled, trying to keep little Elliot from taking over. _No... No, I can handle this myself._ He thought. _I don't need your help. Just please leave me alone..._

"No, you can't, kiddo..." Robot said and appeared suddenly sitting on the couch next to Elliot. The boy looked up at him before his eyes darted away again, his breathing shaky. "It's okay to need help. I'm here to help you. He wants to help you. It's gonna be alright..." He reached his hand out and gently placed it on Elliot's hair, running his fingers through his black, soft hair.

"N-nooo..." Elliot whined softly and sniffled. "D-don't... wanna..." Robot could tell he was barely hanging on. He was going to break any moment. 

"Shh.." Robot shushed quietly. "Let us help you, buddy. Let him take control for a while. You'll feel better after..." Elliot shut his eyes and let out a shaky, strained sob. This told Robot who was in control now. "C'mere, kiddo..." He said softly and helped the boy upright before pulling him close and into a gentle but firm hug. Elliot just buried his face into the man's shoulder and wept. His cries were louder and longer than before, which was good because he was getting it out but still broke Robot's heart. He wished he could just take all of Elliot's pain away. But all he could do was comfort him. 

The two sat on the couch for a while, Robot shushing the crying boy and rubbing and patting his back while Elliot got every last cry out. It was about half an hour later before he was fully calm and relaxed, removing his face from Robot's shoulder and sniffling. His face was wet from tears and his nostrils were dripping with snot, both of which now stained the man's jacket, but Robot didn't mind too much. 

"You feelin better, buddy?" He asked, grabbing some tissues from his jacket pocket and gently drying the boy's face. Elliot nodded and rubbed the remaining tears out of his eyes. His breathing was still a little shaky, but he did feel a lot better. Robot smiled at him. "That's good. You're a good boy for letting all that out and letting me help you." Elliot smiled faintly at the praise. 

Robot thought for a second and decided that little Elliot could use a treat. "Hey, how's about we watch some movies for the rest of the night, hmm? Sound good to you?" Elliot's face immediately lit up and his smile widened, nodding his head approvingly. "Alrighty then! Let's see what we got." Robot pulled up Elliot's Netflix account and looked through the movies available. He was stopped by Elliot bouncing excitedly on the couch and pointing at the screen.

"Dat one! Dat one, Wobot!" He begged. Robot went back to it and lo and behold, it was Back to the Future. What a shocker. 

"You wanna watch Back to the Future, buddy?" He asked for confirmation. Elliot nodded and smiled brightly. "Okay, okay." Robot chuckled a bit and put the movie on. "While that's getting started, how's about I make you some dinner too?" He said. Elliot looked a little uneasy but nodded anyway, making Robot feel a bit concerned. He must still have eating problems in this state. "You don't have to eat all of it, buddy, just a couple of bites would be good. I just wanna get something in your tummy so you don't get sick, okay?" He said. Elliot nodded again and seemed to relax a bit at that. 

Robot went into the kitchen and made some dino nuggets for Elliot, since those seemed like they would be the easiest for him to eat. After they were done and cooled off a little, he brought them over to Elliot on a green, plastic toddler plate with a little pile of ketchup for him to dip the nuggets in if he wanted to. He also brought over a juice box. "Here you go, kiddo." Robot said and placed the plate in the boy's lap and the juice box on the coffee table in front of them. 

Elliot looked down at the plate and saw the nuggets and smiled a little. He loved these! But he wasn't sure if he could eat all of it. _I'm gonna try._ He thought. _I'll try for Mr. Robot. That'll make him happy and I'll be a good boy!_ He reached down and grabbed a nugget, dipped the dino head into some ketchup and brought it up to his mouth, nibbling on it. He chewed and swallowed his bite and went to eat more of his meal.

Robot occassionally looked over at Elliot to check up on him while they watched the movie, smiling a bit when he noticed more and more food was gone from his plate each time he looked. Eventually, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over again, and there sat Elliot with a clean plate and a proud smile on his face.

"Wow, you ate all your dinner!" Robot grinned and pat Elliot's head. "Great job, buddy! Such a good boy." He ruffled Elliot's hair gently and made the boy giggle softly. He took the empty plate to the sink and returned to the couch, grabbing Elliot's juice box and handing it to him. "Here, drink your juice too, kiddo." 

Elliot nodded obediently and stuck the straw into the hole and sucked on it. He smiled a bit once he realized it was apple juice, he favorite juice. He absentmindedly sucked on the straw until the unmistakable sound of an empty juice box was heard. He pulled the straw away from his lips and looked at the box and pouted a little. He looked up at Robot and tapped his shoulder again to get his attention. "I have more, p'ease?" Elliot asked. There was no way Robot was gonna say no, not when Elliot both sounded and looked so sweet and cute.

"Aww, you finished your juice already?" Robot said, taking the empty box. He must be thirsty and dehydrated from all the crying earlier. "Alrighty. I'll get you some more, buddy." He got up from the couch to dispose of the empty juice box and returned with a new one. "There you go." He said and handed it to the boy.

"Fank you Wobot." Elliot said as he took the juice box and stuck the straw in. Robot smiled and patted his shoulder gently before continuing to watch the movie. He remembered Elliot watching this and obsessing over it when he was actually young. He figured it was like a distraction from his home life. Not that he minded, it was a good movie. 

Elliot soon deplenished his juice box again, sighing contentedly and setting it down on the coffee table. He watched the movie with Mr. Robot, cozied up next to him and resting his head against the man's shoulder. He truly felt comfortable with him now. He'd proven that he meant no harm and he loved Elliot and wanted to protect him. He really was nothing like Daddy, and Elliot couldn't be happier.

But soon, he started to feel something uncomfortable down in his lower parts. He knew this feeling - he had to go pee. _I should go potty..._ He thought. He knew how and he knew he should, but at the same time, he wanted to stay here with Robot and watch the movie... He didn't wanna get up. He decided to hold it for now. He was good at that, he had practice from having to hold it at night so he wouldn't get in trouble for being up past bedtime. 

And for a while, it worked. He was holding it in fairly well until about halfway through the movie. His two juice boxes really did a number on his bladder and if he even moved an inch, he could feel how full it was. At this point, he was scared that if he said anything, he might get in trouble. Sure, he hadn't gotten in trouble with Robot yet, but what if this was the straw that broke the camel's back? He didn't want to risk it. Plus, he didn't want him to see his privates again. He tried to just suck it up and wait until the movie was over.

That worked for about 10 more minutes before it became unbearable. At this point, he couldn't keep himself from squirming in place a little and letting out soft little whimpers. Robot took notice of this and looked down at him with concern.

"Everything okay, little guy?" He asked. Elliot tried to fake a smile and nodded, but it was very obvious what was the matter. Robot looked him up and down to be sure before he asked, "Do you have to go potty?" 

This broke Elliot as he let out a desperate cry and nodded, his hands shooting down to grab his crotch in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. "I hafta pee!" He whined. "It huwts..."

"Why didn't you say so, buddy?" Robot asked as he got up off the couch and helped Elliot up as well. He paused the movie and took one of the boy's hands. "Come on, let's go. You think you can make it?" He asked as he started to carefully walk him to the bathroom. Elliot shrugged and whimpered in pain with each step. 

Robot frowned. He couldn't stand hearing him in so much agony. He bent over a bit and put his arm under Elliot's bottom and lifted him up, holding him like a toddler (to the best of his ability, anyway). He grunted and positioned him safely before he continued his way to the bathroom. "Don't you worry, kiddo, we're gonna make it." 

Elliot kept one hand on his crotch and one around Robot's neck to keep balanced as he tried to keep his wriggling to a minimum. After what felt like minutes but was actually seconds, they reached the bathroom and Robot stood Elliot on his feet. He knew he wouldn't be able to get his pants off by himself in time, so Robot undid the button and zipper and slid them down for him and left his underwear for him to do. "Okay, I think you got it under control from here..." He said. "You want me to stay in here or wait outside?"

Elliot blushed as he gripped his underwear and bounced in place a little to offset the pressure. "O-ou'side..." He said quietly. 

"Okay buddy," Robot nodded, "Sure thing. Just say something if you need any help." He stepped out of the bathroom and left the door open just a crack in case he needed to come back inside. He leaned against the wall and waited for Elliot to finish up, smiling a little when he could hear the boy's very audible sigh of relief. _That kid is so stinkin cute._ He thought.

After a minute or two, he heard the toilet flush and then out stepped Elliot, his underwear pulled up but his pants still around his ankles. "Aww done!" He said proudly. Robot chuckled at the sight and helped him pull his pants the rest of the way off, intending on putting him in pajamas soon anyway. 

"Good job, what a big boy you are!" Robot said and patted Elliot's head. Then he thought about something. "Did you wash your hands, buddy?" He asked. Elliot looked down at his hands and then back up at Robot guiltily. Robot tsk'd and shook his head. "Back in there." he said and held the bathroom door open. "You need help kiddo?" 

Elliot nodded and reentered the bathroom with Robot. He turned the sink faucet and grabbed the soap, squirting some onto Elliot's hands and rubbing them together to lather them. He was basically washing his own hands too. Elliot smiled as they washed their hands together and went to dry his hands on his shirt before Robot stopped him and dried them with a cloth. 

"There we go, clean as a whistle." Robot said, drying his hands as well. "Hey, while we're up, let's go ahead and get you into some jammies, okay?" Elliot whined softly and shook his head. "We're not going night-night yet, buddy, don't worry. Wouldn't you feel a lot more comfy in some jammie bottoms?" Robot asked. Elliot thought for a moment before he nodded. Jammies are pretty comfy. "Alrighty then. Let's go get dressed then."

He took the boy's hand and lead him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, going to Elliot's closet and looking for what he needed. He found the pair of fluffy pajama bottoms he got and tossed them onto the bed next to Elliot, but continued to search for something else as well. He eventually emerged holding a soft, folded fabric with a blue and grey striped pattern on it. Elliot felt his heart sink as he immediately recognized what it was.

"Noooo!" He whimpered and shook his head. "No wanna wear puww-ups!" He folded his arms across his chest and kicked his feet on the bed. 

"I know, buddy, but it's best to..." Robot began. "You're not wearing these because you're in trouble or anything. These are just to make sure you don't get your bed wet again if you have another accident." 

Tears sprung into Elliot's eyes and his bottom lip quivered as he looked up at Robot, blushing. "P-puww-ups are for b-babies th-though..." He whimpered. "I a b-big boy..." Robot felt his heart break hearing him. This really did sound like a very sensitive topic for him.

"Shh, hey, it's okay..." He soothed. "I know you're a big boy. You're a very good big boy. But they're not for babies, kiddo. These are for big kids who can't wake up to go potty at night. It keeps their beds dry so there's no more mess to clean when they wake up. You're still a big boy if you wear these. They're just for at night or if you have an accident, okay?" 

Elliot sniffled and thought about it for a moment. He nodded after a while but still didn't look very happy about it.

"Alrighty, good. Now..." Robot stopped and thought. "You think you can put this on by yourself or do you need help?" He asked. 

"I do it." Elliot mumbled. 

"Okay kiddo." Robot handed the pull-up to Elliot and turned to face away from him. "Lemme know if you need help." It was silent for a minute as Elliot shimmied down his underwear and begrudgingly stepped into the pull-up and pulled it up. They fit him perfectly and felt snug on his waist. He then grabbed his pajama bottoms and pulled those on as well.

"Aww done." Elliot said. His cheeks were red from blush.

Robot turned back around and went over to him. "I'm just gonna feel if you put it on right, okay?" He said. He reached a hand down and quickly felt his front and bottom, trying to make it as quick as possible. Elliot still whined and squirmed and Robot felt bad after. "I know buddy, I'm sorry. But hey, looks like you put it on right." He patted his shoulder gently. "Good boy, Elliot." 

Elliot smiled a little, always being happy to be called a good boy. 

"Hey, there's someone I'd like you to meet..." Robot said, going back to the closet and digging around in it for a moment. He came back out with the panda plushy. "I got him for you today at the store. I figured you'd like him." He said and smiled, handing it to Elliot. The boy took the panda into his hands and stared at it for a moment before pulling it into a tight hug and smiling brightly.

"Pandy..." Elliot cooed happily as he hugged the stuffed animal and nuzzled his face into its soft fur.

"Is that his name?" Robot asked with an equally bright smile. He was so glad Elliot liked it so much. The boy nodded and looked up at Robot with big, happy green eyes. 

"Fank you Mishter Wobot!" He beamed. 

"You're welcome, kiddo." Robot pulled Elliot into a hug, the boy giggling as Pandy was squished between him and the man. He let go after a moment and then patted Elliot's shoulder. "How's about you, me and Pandy go back to watching our movie, hmm?" He suggested. Elliot nodded happily and followed Robot back to the living room, seeming to have completely forgotten about the pull-ups situation by now.

The two sat on the couch and continued Back to the Future, but not before Robot gave Elliot a sippy cup full of chocolate milk - which Elliot gladly took. The boy sat cuddled up against his caregiver, drinking from his dark blue sippy cup and his panda bear in his other arm. After his milk was depleted, he let out a little yawn and cuddled up further against Robot. He noticed this and was about to ask if he was sleepy, but figured he wanted to finish the movie first.

More time went by and the movie was about 30 minutes from being over. Elliot was barely awake and had to keep rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His thumb crept up to his mouth and he began sucking on it absentmindedly. Robot saw this as the perfect opportunity to introduce the pacifier to him. He put one in his pocket when he grabbed Pandy from the closet, so he pulled it out. This one had stars on the shield. He looked down at Elliot and gently nudged his thumb from his mouth, making the boy whimper softly. 

"Shhh.." Robot shushed gently before taking the paci and bringing it to the boy's lips, "Try this, buddy.." He could tell Elliot was close to falling asleep so he kept his voice quiet and gentle. Elliot wrapped his lips around the rubber tear of the pacifier and suckled on it a few times before the action became automatic and he was sucking on the binky like he would his thumb. Robot smiled and gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "There you go. Good boy..." He practically whispered. 

It wasn't even 3 minutes later before Elliot was out like a light. Robot looked down at him and saw the boy peacefully asleep curled up to him, his paci bobbing gently in his mouth and his panda bear cuddled up against his chest. It was a very adorable and calming sight to behold. Elliot was definitely going to be pissed about this if he woke up in his normal state and found a pacifier in his mouth and a pull-up on his body. But for now, it didn't matter. All that mattered to Robot was that Elliot felt happy and safe. 

Since it would cause back and neck pain if he left him on the couch, Robot shut the TV off and gently lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Elliot whimpered and squirmed slightly in his sleep, Robot softly shushing him and reassuring him. "It's okay, baby.. We're gonna go nigh-night in your bed..." Elliot was instantly soothed and went back to sleeping peacefully. Robot carried the boy to the bed and gently laid him down, laying next to him and pulling the blanket up over their bodies. 

"Night-night, buddy..." Robot said softly and pulled the boy close to him, Elliot curling up to him as a response. The man closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep with his arms protectively around Elliot.


	3. requests/suggestions

Hi! J, here. 

So I am seeing that there is actually a demand for this kind of content in this fandom, much to my surprise. And that's great! I'm glad I can provide. 

The only problem being is that I'm having trouble thinking up plots to further the story along. 

So, if there is any particular plot or scenario you'd like to see with little!Elliot, feel free to suggest it below, anonymously or not. 

There are a few rules and things that are off limits: 

\- Absolutely no NSFW, especially not when Elliot is in littlespace.  
\- I will not describe his past abuse in detail.   
\- I'm alright with writing pants/pull-up wetting and messing but if the request is obviously fetish-y then I'm not doing it.  
\- No Ellibot. I don't think I need to explain why.  
\- Tyrelliot and Angelliot are fine though, just keep it PG-13 at the most and nothing overtly romantic or sexual when Elliot is little.

That should about cover it! Just comment below any suggestions you may have. 

J ♡


End file.
